you shine brighter than anyone
by jacksonchase-dun
Summary: Percy swears he has his newly discovered crush on his best friend under control. percabeth college au


**Okay, I realize 800 and something words hardly counts at a chapter, so count this as a preview of sorts. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Title of story from the song "Brighter" by Paramore**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story. All of those props go to Rick Riordan.**

Waking up to the heavy weight of a e body sprawled across my back wasn't really anything out of the ordinary. Some people might think of awaking to someone poking you on your face to be very pleasant, but I don't really mind at all. Awaking to glistening but stormy gray eyes with blonde strands of hair tickling my face was kinda my thing.

"Earth to Percy." Annabeth taunted. I blushed. "Get up, I'm bored." She pressed.

I really didn't want to get up and be productive this morning, but Annabeth was an exception on any occasion. You can call it whipped, I don't really try to cover it up the truth. I've accepted this a while ago. I kind of wanted to sleep in, but I'm sure you've guessed what I did instead.

Naturally, we ended up at the local cafe; Annabeth with her usual ( _boring)_ black coffee and me with something randomly picked off the menu. It kind of tasted like feet, but I liked to keep things interesting.

Annabeth drank her coffee slowly. "We're going to the mall today." I stared at her.

"The date..." She clued. Oh. I had almost forgot about that. This guy- I think his name was Donnie or something- has got a date with Annabeth. Even though I don't really like to admit, he's basically perfection on feet. And doesn't really help that that his appearance is the complete opposite from mine- blond with brown eyes.

Annabeth continued "Which reminds me, I haven't been performing my duty as a best friend lately. We need to find you a girl." I wasn't so excited about that, I bet you can guess the reason why. I knew none of the girls she tried to set up with would work. None of them was Annabeth. Trust me, I've tried, but no matter how hard I tried to suppress my feelings, they never actually went away. I'm surprised Annabeth hasn't figured it out by now. It was starting to become achingly obvious. But I agreed to go on the many dates anyway, because if that's what made her happy, I would do it- even if it meant torture.

I shrugged. "Not really thinking of seeing someone right now," _Except you._

 _"_ Still," She protested. "Is this what you want to do for the rest of your life? Just wait for a girl to magically appear?"

I didn't respond.

"If so, I'm pretty confident in the fact that you're going to die alone." She grinned. Both eyes squinty and small dimples deep and everything. My heart skipped a beat.

"I'll be fine," I reassured. "I need to focus on school anyways. Exams are coming up. I don't need another girl in my life. Except for you." I blushed slightly and looked down at my last words. " You know, to help me study and stuff,"

Annabeth grinned "Oh yeah, sure," Her smile flattered down a bit and her eyes got stern "But you should get out more. You know Rachel was asking about you the other day,"

I shrugged. You see, Rachel is great and honestly, maybe we could have potential. She had bright, red, curly hair and bubbly personality that matched her bright green eyes. But still, there was one obstacle, Annabeth. For as long as she's around, Rachel has very slim chances, as all the other girls that have flirted with me. People may believe that I don't even realize when girls are attracted to me, but trust me I do. Girl after girl, brushed off.

She ignored my sign of indifference towards the subject " Maybe we could have a double date."

 _I don't think so._

"Maybe," I replied "But let's talk about you. How's it going on with Do-..." I trailed off, not remembering his name.

"You mean Daniel," she continued for me,looking slightly embarrassed." You know we have a date friday,"

Of course, how could I forget "Oh yeah," I faked a look of remembrance " Do you know where you two are going?"

"No, not yet," she answered "It's a surprise," I loved the way her eyes suddenly lit up. I hated that I wasn't the cause.

"Anyways," I continued, my chest tightening uncomfortably " How's that architecture project thing coming along," I said, trying to change the subject.

"Oh, well," and that's where I zone out. It's not like i'm not interested in what's she's saying, but lately i've been having problems paying attention to her words. I have kinda been more interested in her face in general. I have known Annabeth since I was eleven and she was twelve. I've always known she was cute, but I didn't start paying attention to it until a few months ago. I didn't notice until now how pink her lips were, how long her eyelashes were, and how endless her legs seemed.

" Right, Percy?" I distinctly heard her say.

"Oh, definitely," I responded, looking away quickly. I pretty sure she caught me anyways, as if it wouldn't already be obvious from the way my face was heating up.

I need to get it together.

 **So, I didn't want to scare you away by telling you that this is my first story, but it is. I hope I didn't bore you to sleep, but if you have any constructive criticism or comments please review! It will be appreciated! Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
